redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Orca Provoke
| affiliation = Pareia Tribe; Provoke Family | occupation = Magician | residence = | alias = | epithet = | age = | birth = | status = 3 | death = | deathchp = | father = Baguna Provoke | mother = Librie Sena (stepmother) Meina (stepmother) | spouse = | siblings = Yulian Provoke (half-brother) Pere Provoke (half-brother) | children = | relatives = Hiruna (niece) }} Orca Provoke is the younger brother of Yulian Provoke and Pere Provoke, the uncle of Hiruna, and the youngest child of Glow Baguna Provoke and his youngest wife Librie of Jaalki family. Appearance Orca is introduced as young, thin gentle looking boy. While his appearance over the years hasn't changed much, he has grown noticeably. His usual outfit consists of white tunic and a black vest. He has white shoulder-length hair with a hair knot on his left side. After being poisoned by Tears of the Angel, Orca has gained withered, sickly appearance. Gallery Personality Unlike his brothers, Orca has a weak heart, he is shy, and the fact that he grew up watching his two talented brothers didn't help him with his self confidence. He has a tendency to rely on others more than himself. This however started changing when he found out about his talents in magic. Although still with low confidence he is occasionally seen humbly bragging about using magic with ease. Orca is stubborn and good natured as proven when he turned on his mother to save Hiruna from being used as bargain chip against Yulian, despite knowing full well she might get killed for the things she had done. He stubbornly pleaded for her life on his knees, despite his condition. Telling Yulian he will stay like that until he promises to punish her but spare her life. Relationships Family Note: This section is under construction and revision. Librie Librie is Orca's mother, who loved him very much. Not wanting Orca to suffer the same fate she did, she was willing to do anything. She couldn't let Orca live his life like her, outshadowed by two extremely talented brothers. She even went as poisoning entire Provoke family, thinking she is doing Orca a favor. Orca loved her very much, despite her actions he still begged Yulian to spare her life. History Warrior Ceremony Orca is first seen during feast thrown for Yulians return after 2 years. He is later shown sending Yulian off to Warrior Ceremony. Red Storm After formation of Red Storm he approaches Yulian who thought Orca came to join. However he was sent by Baguna to invite Yulian to the tent for a discussion. Orca reveals he has shown talent in shamanism, and Matata took interest in him, so he will become a shaman instead of a warrior. War God During Yulian's wedding, Orca is seen next to Librie and Sena, smiling. Sometime later, Orca with the rest of the Oasis saw Yulian off to Silence Empire. Silence Empire Orca, now Matata's apprentice, is seen practicing tribes witchcraft trying to grasp the basics. Right after he visits Trickle Wikito who is researching Magic of the Continent. Trickle complains that he understands what's in the books, but he is struggling to perform it. He explains the gist of it to Orca who effortlessly performs all the steps and creates a fireball which leaves even a genius such as Trickle amazed. Librie's Coup D'etat In year 258, 12th month Glow Baguna's annual birth festival began. Orca is seen entertaining Provoke family by a magnificent dance combined with magic. He was showered with the compliments from his father and brothers alike. Orca all prideful brags that magic is not hard for him at all. Yulian mentioned Winnie, to which Orca said that he already knows of Winnie, and that Trickle promised to introduce him to Winnie if he understands the five elements. Then Orca proceeded to offer his family some good wine brought by embassies and sent by Librie to his living quarters. Provoke family, together happily drank from the cups, in ignorance and bliss, to collapse soon after. Soon after Librie barges in blaming Pere for poisoning and administers antidote to Orca. Seeing that Pere is not collapsing, Librie asks him and finally understands that Pere didn't actually drink any wine because he is undergoing becoming adult ceremony, she confesses that she is the one who poisoned the wine and killed his mother. Pere on the advice of his dying father picks up Yulian and escapes. Librie, explains herself to Baguna, spills the rest of antidote leaving him to die while holding poisoned Orca in her hands, worried that he is still unconscious. Sometime later, during tribe meeting Orca's absence is being questioned, Librie dismisses the family heads and heads towards a tent where Orca is being taken care of by Samana. He is still poisoned despite the antidote. A masked man walks into the room, sent by Lawrence of Silence Empire as a messenger. Librie enraged throws a plate at him, angered that the antidote is not working, man assures her she will see results soon. However man lied, the antidote is only half-effective, and the poison can't be cured. Orca wakes up and overhears the conversation between Souta Jaalki and Librie unbeknownst to them to use Hiruna as hostage and escape now awakened Yulian's powerful army. The following morning, sickly Orca is seen carrying baby Hiruna to Yulian. He greeted by a hug from Yulian. Pere however worried that Orca might have had something to do with Libries coup, grabs and shakes him, asking him "It's not you, right?", before being able to answer, Orca passes out. Shortly after he is brought to a tent where they notice Orca is poisoned as well, wondering how could Librie do that to her own son, but realizing she got tricked as she fed him the antidote. Orca wakes up, first thing he does is gets on his knees and begs for mercy and for his mother's life, understanding what she had done and that there is no way but to punish her, regardless asking Yulian to spare her life. Yulian who deeply cares for his brother without any other option, promises so he would get up and rest. After reaching Librie, Yulian beheads Souta Jaalki and thus ending the Jaalki rebellion, he proceeds to talk with his stepmother. She asks him if she is next to die, Yulian tells her "no", and explains promise he made to Orca. However asking her to commit a suicide in a way Orca would understand and in a way tribe would forgive her. Arguing it's for the good of Orca's future, so he is not branded as a son of a traitor and son who killed his father. Librie feeling as if Yulian is blackmailing her, decides that there is no other way, she tells Yulian who gave her the poison and commits suicide. Sometimes later Orca finds her corpse and is left devastated. Shuaruri's Invasion of Pareia Following Pareia's victory, Grace and Yulian argue about succession. Since Provoke family doesn't have a heir and secured bloodline, she wants him to marry again. Yulian against it, he comments that Orca is still young and there is Pere as well, so the bloodline is safe. Shortly after Yulian visits Orca who is still very sick, and can't eat as he throws everything up. He is met by angered Pere who is trying to force him to eat as he thinks Orca is trying to die. Yulian takes over and has a conversation with Orca, claiming he kept his promise and arguing Orca should keep his end of the deal and eat and get back on his feet. Power and Abilities Orca unlike his two extremely talented brothers is physically weak and fragile. Not until Matata showed interest in him was his talent for magic revealed. He started as Trickles replacement for Matata, however his talents shined in continental magic. Orca is very talented Magician he effortlessly used basics of continental magic that even Trickle struggles with. Although he is still just a beginner, he believes he will be of use to the family with his magic one day. Trickle promised him once he understands the five elements, he will introduce him to Winnie, in hopes to teach him. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Magicians